Let the Ring and the Collar Intertwine
by Living Chain
Summary: A human and a mana cannot unite. Roze knows that clearly. But why does that grey-haired man he met before keeps pulling him like a magnet? Crack!RozeXVayne. MK1 MK2 Crossover. Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Because I have this dark thought of having Vayne as a cameo somewhere in MK2.

Summary: A human and a mana cannot unite. Roze knows that clearly. But why does that grey-haired man he met before keeps pulling him like a magnet? Crack!RozeXVayne. MK1 MK2 Crossover.

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia © Gust.

* * *

It was a _very_ tiring day for Rozeluxe Meitzen today.

He felt all his limbs numb for he had already passed countless miles from the capital (where his master's –Lily, of course- mansion was located) with his own two feet, unto here, in the middle of the grass field God-knows-where.

And, why, how it was also a very unfortunate day for the Meitzen boy: it got worse than it was later on. One of his feet was badly injured by some bear which caught him off-guard when Roze was lolling on a forest. Although, for he was a pretty skilled alchemist combatant, the poor bear was quickly disposed of its life by his magnificent Sword of Light. Yet the poor dead bear succeed to make some deep gash on his left foot by its claw. Hence why he was lying on his back with his foot left uncared, some trickle of blood still seeping out from the open wound, feeling exhausted by the pain the gash kept making.

He took a peek of his wound from his lying position, and then quickly rose on his butt, keeping the pain minimal by gritting his teeth when he did so. Aah, how he wished that Whim was here, or maybe Puni Yo, heck, _even_ Ulrika! to heal this wound. Those three girls could easily dispatch this wound by their magic.

But no—no, thought Roze as he shook his head. They could _not_ be here. _Everyone _could not go anywhere near him. It was too dangerous for their own safety.

Yes, Rozeluxe couldn't assure their safety –the persons he loved and cared (although he had a doubt with Ulrika, but hey, they were friends at the least)- when there was a homicidal maniac (not really homicidal, but Roze counted him as one. He just couldn't forget what the guy had done to his grandpa, could he?) hovering around who would do _anything_, wrong or not, to have a fight with him.

Reicher.

Yes, that maniac had been following him since he left the academy _just_ for his frightful desire to fight him.

And, of course, Roze wouldn't want anything like his grandpa's sudden missing to happen again, would he? Because he'd feel _very_ guilty if it ever happened _again_. Even if it befalls upon, say, Ulrika. Although, Roze admitted, the girl needed to shut her mouth sometimes.

Roze sighed deeply. Contemplating about it wouldn't help. Right now, the only thing he could do was to travel from one place to another, becoming a fugitive (he didn't want to imagine how Lily's angered face was for leaving her so suddenly without any notification at all), until Reicher finally got bored toying with him (and hopefully, never bothering him and his grandpa forever) and put his fruitless searching for him into a stop. Although, knowing what kind of people Reicher _was_, he really had this doubt that it'd happen anytime soon.

Maybe Reicher was nowhere to be seen now, for Roze was sitting on a flat grass field whereas if one was approaching, the boy would know right away. But he knew, in the middle of this temporary peace, that the grey-haired homicidal maniac was still following him; he just had this dreaded feeling of someone's watching him from far-away. And, why, it wouldn't be strange if the guy suddenly popped out of nowhere where he was completely vulnerable like this.

The boy glanced on his gash once again. He needed to have his wound completely healed. _Now._

The blue-haired teen then looked at the inside of his grey-leather bag which he put beside his body, trying to find some left potion which hopefully could heal his worsening gash. When Roze checked the bag, what he found there were: a bottle for storing his drinking water (which was empty), a small pack of money that already thinned than how it was before, his private diary, and two transparent bottles which _were_ two bottles of Heal Jar (he just needed to use it when he fell in an unseen pit at some deep forest, breaking his ankle as the result of his fall. Roze, too, somehow felt he must have lost some of his money in the pit).

And the other possession he had in his jacket's pocket was some pennies from his change before in the previous village. And the rest was his dagger, attached on the side of his belt and the Ring of Light which still firmly placed on his ring finger, glistening faintly under the shade of the warm sunlight.

To sum it up: not even a single medicine to heal his wound.

This was _bad._

Now how could he heal his wound, left alone walking?!

It got worse when his cobalt eyes caught a faint figure of someone—someone he couldn't make out who, walking leisurely on the grass field across the spot where he lay on. Roze tried to squint his eyes to have a better sight of who this stranger was. Who know, maybe this stranger was some alchemist or the village doctor that coincidentally bought some potions and what-not. Or even if the stranger was some ordinary man, Roze could get some aid from him.

But he was too high in expectation, when it turned out that the man had a _grey_ hair. Just like Reicher's. And the boy quickly jolted from his sitting, not even bothering with his open wound anymore.

'_Impossible, it's _impossible_. Reicher?!' _

Okay, maybe Roze knew that the Ax Crazy maniac was going to catch up to his place soon enough, looking at his vulnerable state where he couldn't put a single foot away, but he didn't expect it to be this _soon. _Heck, he had just been injured about a few hours ago! (And he was pretty sure that the guy was still about some miles behind) Or did the maniac know on an instinct that Roze was vulnerable, and quickly took a ride or whatever hell he was using to catch up?

But Roze's breath lighten up when he found out that the stranger's grey hair was much more unruly than Reicher's, having a darker tone than Reicher's which were leaning more in a white tone, not to add that it was shorter, in the same length of his neck in a rough guess.

And when the stranger was standing before him, his hunch was proven wrong, whereas Reicher's smile was wicked and sly, this stranger's was…what? Warm…and comforted Roze in a way?

And whereas Reicher's teal eyes were menacing, this stranger's blue eyes were kind.

"Are you alright?" came the soft voice of the stranger from his small lips.

Somehow, Roze felt the ring on his finger clicked lightly

_~To be continued

* * *

_

Pretty short (in fact this was the shortest chapter i've ever written), I know, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, that's if _you_ review, guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, guys. Yes, I took a _very_ a long time to update. So, sorry again D: Ooh, and beware; there's nothing very interesting in this chapter, just a little surprise at the end of the chapter. So, without further ado, I present you chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © Gust.

* * *

What a _very _humiliating thing that had befallen on him today. Seriously, what could've gone worse?

Rozeluxe Meitzen, a true gentleman in his 16 years of life in the mortal world, had just been lifted _bridal style _by another—no, it's not woman—_man_.

Okay, what _was _he? One of a terrifying crack pair like Pepperoni and Gōto? _Hell no. _He meant, it's still plausible (at least, in his now-frantic mind) if he was lifted like _that_ by a girl who had the strength of the former of the crack pair (like Etward, thought Roze with a scoff, remembering a certain pink-haired hyper-active idiot of his former workshopmate), but, oh dear, what kind of wrongs had he done in the past so he deserved such humiliation towards him? He sure was relieved though that no one had seen him, thanks that he was in an isolated country-side.

Well, _of course_. What would his grandpa say if he saw his grandson in such an embarassing state? (And why did he have this sick thought of his grandpa going into a fit of laughter when he saw him like that?) And worse, _Lily?_ (Confirmed, she'd order Whim immediately to blast him into tiny fragments of ice)

Actually, the stranger (which recently had introduced himself as Vayne. Roze didn't get his family name, though) had beforehand lifted him in a pickaback. Too bad; the wound at his left foot screamed for being left dangling, thus making Roze quickly demand to be put back onto the ground (and with a quick check-up on the spot, the stranger—Vayne, said that there's some foreign object stuck in his foot). So, with no other left option, they settled to lift him in _that_ position, with the grey-haired's hands positioning itselves under Roze's nape and calves.

So, yeah. That's how the _bridal style _lifting started.

Ugh, he wanted to slap his face so bad…

Anyway, talking about the grey-haired man… Where was he? He shouldn't have taken so much time just to bring him water…

Roze glanced around on the room. The grey-haired man had taken him into his house, moreso, his room, and put him on a single-bed while he went out to the kitchen (_"You must be thirsty, please wait here."—_of course he would wait here; he couldn't walk for goodness' sake!). It was a very simple room (and maybe this could also apply to his house, as he had taken a peek on some places during his embark on the grey-haired man's…_embrace_. Ugh, he wanted to vomit now…), only consisting of every primary furniture a room should have: a bed (which he was currently resting on), a drawer, a chair beside the bed, and another chair paired with a table on the other side, all made of wood.

Just when he had finished scrutinize the room, the wooden door creaked open, revealing his savior with what seemed to be a mug in hand. The man named Vayne sat on the chair beside the bed. He helped Roze to sit on the bed and, with a reassuring smile, gave him the mug.

"Drink this; it will help you feel better,"

Roze looked down at the inside of the mug. It was a glass of milk.

"You giving me _this_?" asked Roze incredulously.

The grey-haired man shot what seemed to be a surprised look, but quickly recovered from it. Scratching his head, he said sheepishly, "Are you allergic to milk? Sorry, I suppose I should've chosen tea instead."

There was an awkward silent in the room, with Roze still holding the mug and Vayne sitting beside him, fidgeting uncomfortably on his seat. Roze once again glanced on the white substance. It's not like that he was allergic to milk. In fact, he used to drink this everynight when he was still a child. But, c'mon! He was _sixteen_, a teenager, an adolescent boy, post-child, pre-adult, whatever, who did _not_ drink milk.

But, Roze thought again, to refuse what this hospitality this man had given to him… It sure was not polite, was it? So, he quickly shook his head, saying, "No, no. I'm not allergic to this. And…thank you." before drinking the entire mug in one gulp. He let the warm feeling of the substance seep through him, and it seemed he really _did _feel better; the pain had lessened and—wait, what was with this smell? Roze sniffed the air again in an unnoticed motion. It's like…a very thin scent of mint…he smelt in the air. It's blurry, but it's there.

"Hey," said Roze, looking back to the blue-eyed man beside him. "Did you mix something to this?"

That again—what is this, really?—the ring at his finger clicked once more when Roze saw the sheepish expression the older man gave. A-and, why did his hand feel like it's burning?

But before he could think further on why his ring was burning, Vayne had replied, "Aah, s-sorry, I've tried to make the herb's flavour unrecogniseable. It helps soothe the pain, although many patient refuses to eat it considering how bitter it was." Roze raised an eyebrow at his explanation; mixing herb with milk to lessen the bitterness? That's not what common people used to do (they simmered it)—not to say that it was hard to really hide the green hue of the mint (the milk was clearly white). But, Vayne had beaten him first to ask, "Are you an alchemist?"

This somewhat shocked the blue-haired boy; if someone asked whether you're an alchemist or not, eight out of ten times they're also an alchemist. But…, seriously? This man who seemed to be another common fragile shy guy?—he glanced towards the older's man face, once again looking at that warm smile—An alchemist? He always thought that alchemists were potty old folks who were pretty conceited with their skills and all, considering now today it's indeed really hard to have a skilled alchemist around (the first reason why the academy opened an ordinary class, or so Lily said. Her father volunteered to invest some money to the dying academy, after all). But, then again, he himself was an alchemist, and an alchemist like Zeppel-sensei really existed…

So, "Umm, y-yeah. Just graduated, though." Replied Roze, then he asked. "You're also an alchemist?"

The grey-haired man nodded as he gave another meek smile. "It's been so long to see another alchemist. How's the school?"

He once again raised an eyebrow at his question. Although it's indeed true that the vast majority of alchemists had been dead, there were many to be found (albeit unskilled or amateur or, heck, fake ones) in the city. In fact, why would an alchemist live in the middle of nowhere like this? Maybe Roze had heard about a kind of traveling-alchemist (or one who lived in a middle of nowhere like this), but it's when he was a child—more or less 10 years ago, when the cost of living expenses were not as high as today and traveling alchemist was still regarded as competent and really could make the living out of their freelance work. These days? There were hardly any skilled alchemists left in town and one of who really was a good one was either teaching at the school or sucking big fat money from the government and rich people.

…now that raised a question. Why did he become an alchemist again…? His master's freaking demand. Yeah, _right_.

"It was…okay, I guess." Said Roze after his contemplating. 'Okay', huh? That was an understatement.

"As okay as what?"

"I'm sorry?"

The older man hesitated a bit, but finally said nonetheless, with a worry-induced tone "Was everything…alright?"

Huh? There's it again… The ring clicked once more. He really needed to check it later. But without much musing over his ring again, he replied, "The school was…alright. The teachers? Not a bit of any alright."

Roze saw how the older man gave a relieved sigh before propping his body onto the back of the seat, wiping some strands of his grey-hair from his face. Vayne then noticed that Roze was giving him a strange-look, and reassured him once again with his smile.

"I'm glad that everything's alright," said Vayne reassuringly.

Once again, an awkward silence had taken over the room, leaving Roze who now was the one who was _not_ comfortable. He'd tried to scratch the finger which the strangely burning ring was firmly placed at, but the hot feeling just didn't go off… It kept burning him and clicking madly in an unknown yet incessant rhythm—much to Roze's annoyance and pain (yes, it _was_ burning his hand mentally). Of course, Vayne quickly noticed this gesture, and when he'd stood on his feet to ask what had gone wrong with him, a voice rang from the outside of the room. "Doctor! Doctor—hey, doctor, are you here? I need help here!"

"O-oh," Vayne looked over to the wooden door, before looking at Roze again. He shot Roze a guilty look, and said, "I'm sorry. It must be one of my patients—I'll get back here as soon as I can," before rushing into the outside of the room.

And when the door was closed, the burning feeling of the ring also stopped.

Roze looked at his ring again with an annoyed face. _'Seriously, what _is _wrong with this ring? It still can't come off after that battle with that blonde jerk of a mana… And it started to click and burn everytime… Grrh, stupid magic ring, stupid homicidal maniac Reicher, stupid old hag Mana of Darkness, stupid blonde jerk Mana of Light…'_ and so on the long list of stupid in Roze's mind like it was a chant to hold his lifeline.

And when he was still listing of every stupid persons that had made him suffer (_'Stupid dog who ate my lunch, stupid bird who piss me, stupid snake—,'_ and so on), a voice from the outside rang again. So Roze put his 'every-stupid-things-in-the-world listing' into cease and started to peek some bits of the conversation (it couldn't be helped that the man/woman/whatever things who was speaking was so loud that it's annoying. Beside, he didn't have much things to do, did he?)

"Ooh, Vayne-san! Hear me, Chloe's sick again. She's been acting strange and saying things like 'I'll curse youuu'~ and those things all the morning!"

Roze scoffed at the speech. Chloe…? Curse? Ooh, was that a curse that every girl who had been given the name of Chloe would be cursed to have a curselust?

"Uuh…, isn't that ordinary for her to like to…curse?"

"Eerr, yes, it is. But the problem is, she usually only has the tendecy to curse me! Now she is looking to other villagers with this scaaaary eyes while her glasses glisten dangerously! I know that because when she was little and was at her ill state, she always did those things! Right, Uryuu?"

"Uh, uh! She am right!"

Glistening glasses, Uryuu, baby speak and incomprehensible grammar…, of course, these must be only were a _sliver_ bit of coincidence in life… Or, he was hearing things…

"O-okay… I'll check her. Uum, s-so, where's Chloe then?"

"Thank you, doctor! Oh, she's outside there. Can you fetch her for me? I'll prepare the bed for her right away!"

"B-but, Ulrika, I didn't say that she—! Wait, there's a patient th—,"

Oh, God, _no. _Not her not her not her not her not her not _her_—

'_Blaaam!'_

The door was opened.

And a _certain_ blonde was standing there with incredulous face, looking at him.

"You—jerktown?"

See…? What could've gone _worse_ than this?

_~to be continued

* * *

_

I hereby welcome you to the 'grand' entrance of Ulrika to the story. See, I couldn't get the story anywhere without Roze's loyal sidekick –punched- Ulrika. Don't worry, our ditzy Ulrika here will help Roze and Vayne throughout the story with their feeling. (This _is_ a RozeVayne story, after all. May I make you remember that Ulrika's theme song is 'Love is _not_ Happening'? :P Not gonna happen in my story, Ulrika). Anyway, about the ring, the game never told us what happened to the ring. Okay, maybe in some sequences of the final chapter, Roze said that he'd make the Mana of Light to make it come off. But, _it never gets explained_ (does it? As far as my memory can remember, it doesn't), so yeah, I assumed the ring is still glued at Roze's finger like some kind of tsundere love-stalker.

Let's pray that I can continue this little story, guys. With review, of course :P


	3. Chapter 3

Uuh... hai :D -shot- Sorry, I know, too long updating fic. And this chapter was... worse than I expected it to be...

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST.

* * *

Maybe today was the worst day a Rozeluxe Meitzen could ever be suffering from.

Got chased by a relentless homicidal maniac for who-knows-since-when, got a nasty wound from a stupid bear, got lifted in a bridal style by a man no less, and…

Now he got a loud, annoying ditzy blonde (accompanied with a baby mana as obnoxious as its master) by his side.

"J-jerktown!" exclaimed the so-called loud and annoying ditzy blonde (accompanied with an also obnoxious mana) Ulrika (Uryuu) with a tremoring finger pointed at him accusingly. "W-what are you—J-Jerktwon-you're s-supposed to be—Miss Fancypants, Jerktown…here, I must be…d-dreaming, Jerktown…,"

"Rose is here! Rose is here!" added Uryuu cheerfully, suprisingly not imitating his master's reaction like always. The mana bounced happily in the air as he clapped his paw to greet 'Rose'. And this 'Rose', of course, shot Uryuu a glare which scared the Mana of Emotion, making him to abruptly stop his bouncing and quickly hide behind his master's back (who still chanted "Jerktown, Jerktown, Jerktown…," incessantly to no one in particular). And, _of course_ (again), the time Roze officially changed his name to Rose was the time he was _not_ annoyed by this.

"Gah, stop it already!" shouted Roze indignantly as he crossed his arms, feeling that he already had enough of the 'Jerktown' and 'Rose' calling. This shouting was indeed successful as Ulrika was quickly silenced by this. She just HAD to shout frantically like that, hadn't she? Then the boy sighed inwardly, feeling exhausted by these peoples' presences, before saying morosely, "Yes; I'm here. You're not dreaming. So, _stop it._ And, my. Name. Is. Roze! Not Jerktown, and certainly not _rose _(he bit his lower lip morosely, making poor Uryuu shuddered at his hiding spot—he's the Mana of Emotion, after all, of course the little mana could sense the Ros—Roze's anger), or whatever you're calling me with."

Ulrika nodded briefly, mouth shut like it was being glued.

Roze's glare lost its tense at this (although it still retained its anger to scare the little mana behind); it seemed the blonde had grown a brain from these past months. Well, good for the best of her.

"So, _please_. I need a rest," continued Roze (he hadn't even been bothering with the fact that he was in _other_ people's house). The blue-haired boy then pointed the still opened wooden door that lead to the outside of the room, a slight hue of grey and brown (presumably, a particular grey-haired doctor and his brunette patient) seen peeking from there. "The door is _right there_, and if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm not in the mood to bother why in the world you can possibly end up _here_, out of all place, and what I want from you—if you haven't realized it yet—is nothing but _go. Now._"

Roze was amazed at how quick the annoying blonde could register his demand into her brain (he still couldn't quite forget the funny part when it was said only dense people could not understand Puni's language—he didn't laugh of course; where would his image go if he did, then?), proven when Ulrika immediately made her way to outside of the room without a single word spoken to merely, say, object or complain more.

But then, a certain tender yet bewildered voice rang from the outside immediately:

"Uum, so Ulrika…, you've known him before?"

An uncomfortable silence, promptly followed by a:

"You—JERKTOWN! Why're you here!"

Roze slapped his face. Hard.

* * *

"W-what? S-so, you said there's this that weird girl's boyfriend that has been following you all the time to k-kill you?"

"…weird girl? Anyway, yeah, and maybe he's going for your mana there too, right, _Uryuu_? Maybe he's hiding in the shadow and in a moment's notice he'll grope you and—aaarggh! Don't touch my foot, you moron!

"Uuh—uuh~! Bad, bad Rose! Bad bad! Going to wilt, yes!"

"Stop it, you—aarggh! Don't bounce on it you—dammit, can you stop this mana of yours?"

"Nuh-uh! No can do! You're scaring him first time first, after all! It is normal for Uryuu to be mad at _you_!"

"Gaah! I know, I _know_! But can't you see the point that he's _bouncing_ on my _injured_ foot, for goodness' sak—AARGGH! STOP IT!"

"Seriously, why do you guys always act like a child everytime you met…?"

"Waah—Chloe!"

"Kuroi nee-san~!"

Uryuu (finally) stopped his bouncing on Roze's poor left foot, before padding happily in the air after the appearance of Ulrika's former workshopmate and (doubtful) best friend, Chloe. The same went for Ulrika, as she quickly stood from where she was sitting before and walked up to the bespectacled girl who stood at the edge of the room, eyes gloomy behind those scary shiny glasses and face stoic as ever.

"Ooh, good, thank you…," murmured Roze wistfully as he looked at his poor foot (it actually was not _that_ painful from the little mana's bouncings, thanks for him being very light in weight –he's a mana _and_ he floated in the air, after all- and the doctor –Vayne, was it?- had beforehand bandaged his foot—_"It'll be bandaged for now,"_—and said he's going to treat it tommorrow. It was nearly late, after all. But his name was not Roze if his mood didn't go down hill by the annoying mana who in the past had dragged him into the whole mana-killing-with-awesomely-sparkly-ring-and-a-definite-pedo-stalking-you case, which unfortunately had not yet been finished as of now).

"Oh, Chloe! You're safe, aren't you? Is there anything wrong? Are you hurt? Possessed? Cursed?" rambled the blonde incessantly with a frantic look, while the brunette who was being asked just sighed in a bored tone. Then the grey-haired man named Vayne stepped into the room with his usual smile in his face, and replied Urlika's questions with "Don't worry, Ulrika. She just got a fever for staying up too late. With a day-rest in the bed she'll be okay tomorrow,"

"Hm, too bad, Ulrika. But I didn't get possessed again," continued Chloe, adding a (strangely) happy (which looked scary in Ulrika's perspective) smile in her face. The said blonde just shuddered on her spot (while her white-fured mana still jumped happily in the air, seemingly oblivious to the current expression her master's best friend had given).

"Ugh, now stop scaring me like that!" complained Ulrika (with the ill-girl obeying silently), "It's your fault for reading past midnight last night! Now you made me got dragged here and I get to meet the jerk-iest people in the world! Jerktown, that is!"

"_Who _dragged me here?" "_Who _bursted into the room?" complained both Roze and Chloe indignantly, which succesfully silenced the got-to-be-complained blonde Ulrika. Vayne, witnessing all of this, just laughed it off (which in return made all three pairs of eyes –two angry pairs of eyes and one scared pair of eyes- looking at him).

"W-well, isn't it getting late?" he stuttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the glances he received. "Why don't you girls get home? Your parents are going to be worried if you're not at your room as of now. Especially you, Chloe. You still need to have more rest, and don't forget to drink the medicine I've given you just now."

Chloe nodded briefly while Ulrika nodded enthusiastically, and immediately went outside the room (Roze could hear someone –the blonde first, most likely- muttering about, "Why in the world would that Jerktown be in here? _Out of all place _in the galaxy?", "The same could go to you to in his perspective, you know," "Oooh, _please_~, Chloe! Who are you siding with, actually!", "My own, or if you want me to really pick side, Vayne-san's.), leaving both men behind in the room alone. Fortunately, Vayne was not the pedo Roze was talking about just now, so he was safe.

And when he heard the sound of the door being closed, Roze sighed in relief. But it was short-lived as he saw a white head and a paw sticking out from the edge of the door. Both the boy and the doctor raised eyebrows after realizing that their were Uryuu's (which was supposed to have gone with his master outside), with a playful expression adorning his roundy face. The white mana waved its paw while his mouth let out a:

"Bye-bye, Vain. Bye-bye, Rose!"

Before magically dissapearing in a small gust of wind, leaving the boy and the doctor in an awkward situation.

Vayne gazed at the boy before him awkwardly before taking a step away after realizing that Roze had had somehow visible fume coming out from his head. And no, he didn't wish for a steam-engine to magically appear in the boy's head, if you're wondering. The boy's teeth were cackling dangerously (and yes, he, too, didn't wish for a drill), before shouting:

"FOR THE LAST TIME EVER, MY NAME IS RO-ZE, NOT _ROSE_!"

So the life of Rozeluxe Meitzen in the secluded village where the not-so-hidden mana (which he had yet to known) alchemist doctor and two of his former colleague adventures (with an obnoxious yet somehow powerful mana at side) lived while an omnicidal killer maniac was trying to kill him had just began.

And you sure know that it's not going to be an easy life.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Whew, I finally updated this fic ==" Sorry, I've been busy with school-works and such, and seriously, why do I think that this fic is probably the shortest thing I've ever written? Uuh… Sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer…

Well, uh, review, guys? It makes Uryuu happy, you know :D


End file.
